Ojos de Hielo
by Anzhelika Ksyusha
Summary: Semi AU. El heredero y sucesor de la dinastía Tao había encontrado una presa, ¿duraría mucho su caza?, o ¿el cazador caerá inminentemente en el intento? Ren/Tamao.


Advertencia: CoC, AU/UA (Tengo que decir que el AU solo es con respecto a los acontecimientos y el como ocurren. Siguen en el mundo de fantasmas y peleas entre shamanes. Por dios, no podría cambiarlo tan pancha.)

Pareja: Ren/Tamao. (Aunque jamás de los jamases sea canon. también puede contener: Hao/Jeanne, Yoh/Anna, Pyron/Jun y Horo-Horo/Matti. Amo todas esas parejas revueltas, por dios.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece y todo es creado por obra y gracia del magnífico Hiroyuki Takei-sama, amo y señor del manga(?)

XXX

Tamao Tamamura suspiró por decima octava vez aquel día, antes de dirigir su mirada rosasea (¿o sería mejor decir fucsia?) hacía el cielo de lustroso tonos oscuros. Estaba preocupada, ya estaba anocheciendo y aún quedaba mucho camino para llegar a la pensión Asakura. Ir caminando a esas horas era peligroso. No quería arriesgarse, y mucho menos siendo ella tan débil, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Los metros estaban llenos a esas horas y no cabía un alma (además de que estaba muy lejos de su punto de referencia) y no tenía dinero para ir en taxi. (Además, tampoco se confiaba de ellos. Malos recuerdos ya de por si había tenido)

En conclusión: No tenía muchas alternativas.

—No sé de qué te preocupas, Tamao, ¡Sí con nosotros a tu lado es más que suficiente!—surgió una voz, y Tamao no pegó un respiro. No. Porque sabía que la voz pertenecía a Conchi.

—¡Si, patearemos aquellos traseros!—aclamó Ponchi dándole la razón, a la vez que ambos sonreían con malicia.

Ella ante la frase se removió incómoda mientras los miraba inseguramente. No era muy buena manejando a sus dos espiritus acompañantes en lo que a lucha se refería. Tenía dotes de adivinación que habían ido progresando en la familia Asakura, pero la pelea no se le daba especialmente bien.

Miró nuevamente el cielo mucho más oscuro. Eso le pasaba por acatar todos aquellas tareas aquel día a pesar de ser demasiadas. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Se las había dado la señorita Anna, no había podido negarse o declinar. No solo por el respeto, sino porque la fría sacerdotisa le inspiraba miedo. Y no es que pensase que a la chica le saldrían colmillos y la atacaría. Sino que ella ya de por si era muy miedosa y la rubia la intimidaba con su mirar casi de hielo.

Ante el recuerdo, un escalofrío (que también tenía que ver con el frío) la recorrió.

—S-será mejor que nos apresuremos—dijo la pelirosada a sus espiritus, mientras empezaba un trote suave que aceleraba paulatinamente (No quería quedar tan cansada ya por la mitad tenía que ahorrar energía) seguida de el zorro y el mapache, el cual le seguían el ritmo fácilmente debido a su condición de entes espirituales.

"Espero llegar a tiempo…" Eran más o menos los pensamientos que circulaban por la mente de la Tamamura, seguida de los ruidosos comentarios que los espiritus argumentaban entre ellos. («Ojala aparezcan chicas lindas»; «No solo eso, ¡también algunos tipos para usar de conejillos de indias!»)

* * *

—Ren…—musitó una joven de prominente silueta, mirando el sitio donde yacía hace poco su joven hermano menor se encontraba, y suspiró. Su hermano era un caso perdido, le había dicho que no saliera, pero tal parecía que el le hacía el mismo caso que a una roca.

"Bueno, tampoco es como si le fuera a pasar algo." Se dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Si tenía que estar preocupada (que no lo estaba) era por el pobre desgraciado que se cruzara con Ren, ya que seguramente sería la última vez que respiraría en su patética vida. Una mano se dirigió a su verdoso flequillo, mirándo pensativamente el hermoso ventanal y a las brillantes y esplendorosas estrellas que majestuosamente se encontraban quietas en el firmamente.

Una idea la asaltó.

"Fue a observar las estrellas. Aquí no se pueden observar completamente debido a ciudades." Pensó para sus adentros, mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa. Oh, su hermanito pequeño gustaba demasiado de observar aquellos brillantes entes casi tanto como ella. Sino fuera porque tenía que arreglar unos asuntos con respecto a sus zombies, y la llegada de estos (ella solo había llevado consigo a Lee Pyron) podría haber ido a "buscarlo" como buena hermana mayor que se precie.

Lástima que no era el caso.

—Ya sabrá apañárselas para llegar—dijo para si misma, burlona, dándose la vuelva dispuesta a ir a su dormitorio, donde seguramente su zombie acompañante se encontraba. Se encogió de hombros pensando que por más que Lee Pyron quisiera irse, no podría pues su alma estaba siendo controlada por los pergaminos. Era estúpido pensar que se había movido por si mismo.

Y eso se lo dijo mientras abría la puerta sigilosamente, no porque esperaba "sorprenderlo" claro está, sino porque aquellos andares gráciles y sigilosos, como los de un ninja, se habían quedado en ella desde que tenía uso de la razón e imitaba constantemente a Ran, su madre.

—Vaya, y yo que pensé que te habías movido de donde te deje—indicó, mordiéndose ligeramente el pulgar (un hábito que solo mostraba en la intimidad) y observando a su zombie. Estaba neutral, como siempre. El sombrero cubriendo su rostro y cabellos pareciendo ensombrecedoramente lúgubre.

—Sigue así. Buen zombie, Pyron—murmuró, y aún cuando sus palabras eran sarcásticas, no lo fue su tono, el cual se conservó inexpresivo de cualquier tono de desprecio o burla. Después de aquel intervalo (solo de ella) de palabras se sentó elegantemente en su cama, cruzando las piernas y observando el ventanal (igual de grande que el de su hermano) a la vez que el pequeño teléfono, que tenía justamente entre sus manos, sonaba molestamente. Jun lo atendió con normalidad, como si siempre hiciese ese tipo de pedidos para traer.

—Si, lo sé. Y la Dinastia Tao y yo, Jun Tao, planeamos recompensar su labor…

* * *

"¡No pensé que llegaríamos a tiempo!" Pensó la chica casi con incredulidad, pasando por el camino que unía el atajo para llegar a la pensión Asakura. A pesar de su aspecto tímido y asustadizo, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a los fantasmas que allí moraban, por lo que no le inspiraban sorpresa alguna. Pero lo que si le inspiró sorpresa ver a una persona, un _humano,_ allí.

— ¿Eh?—susurró, con incertidumbre, observando a la persona que yacía de pie cerca del árbol principal del cementerio, a solo unos cien metros (más o menos) de distancia. Era un joven apuesto, eso no podía negarse, pero también daba miedo. Sus ojos eran dorados, tan fríos y distantes que por un momento le recordaron a los de su señorita Anna antes, cuando no estaba con el joven Yoh. Así mismo tenía un cabello tan raro como su color violáceo.

Él joven la miró fríamente, con desprecio. Como si ella no mereciera pisar siquiera la tierra donde sus zapatos habían pasado, o eso le pareció a Tamao, porque si las miradas matasen, ella ya estaría enterrada a diez metros abajo. Ante esto último la chica tragó saliva, dando unos pasos que cualquiera le atribuiría a valentía o a ganas de cometer suicidio. Literalmente.

La joven, ante el mudo escrutinio del chico, se debatió entre callar o decir algo. Al final, se decidió por la primera. No quería ser un espíritu aún, se dijo, buscando otra salida e inclusive pensando en volverse para atrás. Después de todo, no tenía porque tomar _ese _atajo. No era tonta, se había dado perfectamente cuenta que aquel ser era un shaman. Inspiraba letalidad y peligro que ningún humano podría lograr por más intimidante que resultara. Además, también podía ver a su espíritu acompañante, un hombre con trajes de soldado de guardia (o algo parecido) de mirada no muy amistoso. Oh, si. Debía irse.

— ¿Huyes de mi?—la voz fría y suave del chico se dejó oír, haciendo que Tamao pegara un respingo al darse cuenta de la cruel sonrisa que adornó el semblante del joven chino.

—Y-yo…—quiso decir algo, pero el miedo fue latente al mirar la cuchilla, tragando saliva sonoramente—. No h-huyo de usted, señor—fue lo primero que logró decir después de salir del estupor.

Una carcajada se dejó escuchar de parte del chino.

— ¿Ah, si? Porque por tu expresión parecías un gatito asustado—chasqueó la lengua con hastío. Odiaba las mentiras, y notaba perfectamente la expresión angustiada de aquella chica, luego se percató de unos diminutos espíritus de animales que estaban junto a ella.

"Así que la mocosa no es un humano común y corriente." Inquirió pensativo. La verdad, hoy se encontraba de no tan mal humor. Humana o no, si la joven huía la dejaría y no la atravesaría con su lanza, como hubiera hecho en cualquier otro momento. Al ver que ella era un shaman, por más que tuviera a los espíritus más patéticos del mundo, le hizo preguntarse si actuaría igual que un repulsivo e insignificante humano. Ante la curiosa incógnita, la siguió observando, casi con enferma curiosidad.

—U-usted tiene unos ojos…fríos—musitó, y Ren no se sorprendió, aunque no era la respuesta que esperaba, y luego de eso, vio como la joven se sonrojaba. Haciendo que el Tao arqueara una ceja, ¿y porqué se sonrojaba aquella rara chica?, ¿qué acaso no es el momento de huir con el rabo entre las patas o algo así?

La verdad era que Tamao había quedado como hipnotizada mirando sus ojos. Se le hacían preciosos, como los de un felino. Un salvaje y peligroso felino. Por eso, habló inconscientemente, como si estuviera en un largo y profundo letargo con aquellos ojos dorados de pantalla. Y al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, un sonrojo apareció en sus pálidas mejillas. ¡Oh, eso le pasaba por abrir su bocaza! Ahora el shaman estaría enojado.

"Es mi fin" gimió mentalmente. Cerrando los ojos, como esperando el golpe que la haría ser un espíritu más del cementerio.

Al contar hasta diez, tratando de memorizar los segundos en que moriría. Abrió los ojos lentamente, con incertidumbre, ¿ya estaba muerta?, bueno, al menos no había dolido. Ese sería su consuelo.

—¿Um?—al palpar su brazo libre con el otro, se dio cuenta que aún seguía estando viva, no era un ser sin materia, lo que significaba qué…Dirigió su vista al árbol, donde pensaba que el joven se había ido. Pero no. Seguía allí, tan campante, mirándole con burla y arrogancia destilando en cada poro de su piel.

—Eres una chica extraña—dictó, con una sonrisa sardónica. Era divertida, admitió—, ¿Cuál es tu patético nombre, débil shaman?

—¡N-no es patético!—chilló, aún asustadiza. No soportaba que se metieran con el nombre que su madre le había otorgado antes de morir calcinada—, mi nombre es Tamamura Tamao—dijo por lo bajo, casi a regañadientes—, ¿y cual es…el suyo?—oh, parecía que Tamao estaba más que dispuesta a tentar su suerte. El hombre cruel, ¿se lo diría?

—Ren Tao, futuro Shaman King—se presentó, destilando confianza en su tono al hablar de que sería el futuro Rey de los shamanes. Haciendo que Tamao abriera los ojos con impresión, sabiendo perfectamente que ese título era el que el joven Yoh ambicionaba también y el porque Anna Kyouyama lo esclavizaba tanto en su entrenamiento.

—Las estrellas están hermosas—continuó diciendo el autoproclamado Shaman King, dirigiendo su vista a las mencionadas. Era lo único por lo que había ido a aquel mugroso cementerio, pero con aquella chica admitía –aunque solo fuera para él mismo- que le había divertido. Tamao lo miró con extrañeza, no esperando que soltara algo como eso y siendo pillada por sorpresa –otra vez-. Miró, al igual que él, las estrellas, y no pudo sino darle la razón: Estaban deslumbrantes

—E-estoy deacuerdo—concedió, con un leve tartamudeo que no pudo esconder. Él apartó su vista de las estrellas por un efímero momento, dirigiéndolas a su humanidad, y habló, con su suave y profunda voz varonil:

—Nos veremos, Tamamura Tamao, chica extraña y débil shaman—se mofó, y antes de que Tamao pudiera decir o hacer algo ante el insulto, el Tao desapareció en un parpadeo.

"¿Nos veremos?" Su mente procesó aquellas palabras. ¿Qué significaba eso?, ¿volvería a verlo? Quizá, lo haría. No le sorprendería mucho que Tao Ren peleara con el joven Yoh en la pelea de shamanes.

— ¿Tamao?—sus espíritus, los cuales se habían quedado atrás acobardados hicieron acto de presencia, haciendo que la adivinadora bufara con su acostumbrada timidez— ¿No es tiempo de ir a la pensión? Me da miedo aquella sacerdotisa, se enfadará—admitió Ponchi, con un escalofrió al imaginarse las torturas de la itako. Aquello no era para nada gratificante.

— ¡O-oh, no!, ¡Anna-dono me matará!—dijo, casi a grito, antes de correr todo lo que daban sus piernas hacía su temporal hogar. Esperaba que fuera uno de esos días en que no tuviera hambre, o quisiese hacer una dieta (muy improbable lo último, lastimosamente)

Mientras en lo alto de una rama, unos ojos grandes y dorados miraban divertidos a la chica y sus extrañas muecas y chillidos.

Sonrió.

Acababa de encontrar una presa.

Ahora la pregunta sería, ¿cuánto tiempo lo soportaría?


End file.
